greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Halflings of the Flanaess
(In Flan: hobniz) “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.” ― J.R.R. Tolkien, '' The Hobbit '' There are three types of halfling (also called, rarely, hobbits) on the Flanaess--Lightfoots, who are around 3 feet in height with ruddy faces and brown hued eyes and hair; the slightly shorter, course-haired and broader-faced stouts; and the tall, slim-bodied, fair-faced tallfellows. Halfling hair is often curly or wavy, and it's not uncommon for halflings to grow thick muttonchops. Halflings were natural traders and merchants, mingling and interacting with the other races. Some halflings still live in small towns and villages, but on the whole they prefer to live in the nations and towns of stronger races. Halflings love the land with the passion and care of an elven ranger, but in a different way. Where elves love the wild things of the forest and letting things grow as they will, simply content to protect them from the outside, the halflings love cultivation. They garden and landscape, and breed wonderful pets. They are courageous for such small people, stalwart and strong of heart. They are also lucky, tenacious and can be bloodyminded. They are at once a simple and extravagant people. The things they take pleasure in are simple--food, wine, song, family and friends--but they take pleasure in these things in large portions. Halfling wear knee-britches with tunics or shirts, and usually vests. Female fashion is to dress in bodice and long skirts. They favour stripes and embroidery of contrasting bright and dark colours. The best halfling magic is culinary--indeed, it is said that cooking itself is halfling magic. Outside the kitchen, halflings frequently use magic to defend and protect. Lightfoot Halfling Racial Traits *+2 Dexterity, -2 Strength, +2 Wisdom. *Small size. +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. *A halfling’s base land speed is 20 feet. *+2 racial bonus on Climb, Jump, and Move Silently checks. *+1 racial bonus on all saving throws. *+2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the halfling’s +1 bonus on saving throws in general. *+1 racial bonus on attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings. *+2 racial bonus on Listen checks. *Automatic Languages: Common, Halfling. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Orc. *Favored Class: Rogue and Druid. Tallfellow Halfling Racial Traits These traits are in addition to the lightfoot halfling traits, except where noted. *+2 racial bonus on Search, Spot, and Listen checks. Like an elf, a tallfellow who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check as though actively looking for it. This trait replaces the lightfoot’s +2 bonus on Listen checks. *Tallfellows are less athletic than lightfoot halflings and do not have a racial bonus on Climb, Jump, and Move Silently checks. Stout Halfling Racial Traits These traits are in addition to the lightfoot halfling traits, except where noted. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. *Stonecunning: Like dwarves, deep halflings have a +2 racial bonus on checks to notice unusual stonework. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A deep halfling who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a check as though actively searching and can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A deep halfling can also intuit depth, sensing the approximate distance underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. *+2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. *Deep halflings are less athletic than lightfoot halflings and do not have a racial bonus on Climb, Jump, and Move Silently checks. Category:Races